The present invention relates to a surgical apparatus for retracting anatomy to provide exposure of an operative surgical site and, more particularly, to a retraction apparatus in which a retractor blade is angularly-adjustable.
In surgical operations, it is customary to use a retraction device in order to properly access internal organs and bone structures. Such devices are particularly designed to hold back the anatomy in the immediate area of the operative site to enable a surgeon to have both an optimal view of the site and a sufficiently-open area within which to work.
Known retraction systems typically include a frame assembly mounted to an operating table, a plurality of support rods extending from such frame, a retractor device having a blade and handle, and a variety of clamping devices for use in securing the support rods to the frame and the retractor devices to the support rods. The majority of the above-described retractor system is located above the operative site where surgery is to be performed—the retractor blade itself being the only component in substantial contact with the retracted anatomy.
The usefulness of any retractor device is necessarily limited by the number of ways that the retractor can be positioned with respect to the retracted anatomy as well as the ease with which the surgeon can adjust the relative position of the retractor both before and during surgery. Obviously, the less obstructive and more versatile a retractor device is, the more desirable it becomes for use in the above-described manner.
Given the variances in patient size as well as the types of surgery with which retractor systems are used, a variety of adjustment mechanisms have been developed in this field of art. One such mechanism is described in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,233 in which the retractor blade may be angularly adjustable. However, such a mechanism is confined to a single type of adjustment and does not allow for a quick gross angle positioning of the blade followed by a fine tuning of the angular position of the blade.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel surgical retractor apparatus having a retractor blade which is angularly adjustable with respect to its handle.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide an angling surgical retractor apparatus whereby the angular position of the retractor blade may be adjusted after the handle of the apparatus is secured to a support rod of other support apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an angling surgical retractor apparatus whereby the retractor blade may be fine tuned from its present angular position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an angling surgical retractor apparatus whereby the retractor blade may be grossly adjusted in angle, and thereafter finely adjusted.